Make me yours
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: Iruka saves Kakashi on the brink of death, only to find that the injured man is a highly wanted yakuza boss. However, despite warnings he continues to take care of Kakashi...and the inevitable happens. They fall in love. RATED M later


**Hi! **

**Well this is a yakuza fic, no deaths. KakaIru, and a sasu naru extra story maybe. If you want me to continue, then pls review :) I love those things.**

**This is based on a manga called ake nure goyou so no the plot is not mine. I really want this couple to have a yakuza fic! So if they do act out of character, bear this in mind...I HAVE NEVER SEEN AN EPISODE OF NARUTO ( dont shoot me! although i love the yaoi from this show)BUT I READ SO MANY OF THIS COUPLES FANFIC ( and sasu naru ...) I HAD TO WRITE ONE OF MY OWN! xD  
><strong>

**The best YAOI fanfics, and doujinshis are from this anime. **

* * *

><p>What's this?<p>

Startlingly crimson stains that seeped into the soft snow, tarnishing the purity that remained.

Blood.

He was a murderer, and his placid eyes drooped to the beautiful sight for the last time.

For the last time, he felt warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>IRUKA POV<strong>

I found him in the snow last night, barely conscious as oozing with blood. I cried, and writhed for someone to save him. Luckily, Souta-san had grabbed the man and laid him gently against the bamboo floor, tending to his wounds. It was raw, and painful. Somehow, the man was so unearthly against the storm. My fingers brushed against his oddly silver hair, pausing over his flawlessly pale skin, before lingering over the eye patch above his eye.

Souta-san gestured me out the room, pointing towards the door for some talk.

I followed in pursuit, quietly yet hesitating to leave the man alone. He sweated and twisted his body almost to the point of hurting his abdomen.

My adviser bowed, his wrinkled yet sharp eyes full of concern and vigour. Although old, he had a lot more fight and was more of a support system that anyone I ever knew.

" Iruka-sama," his eyes remained towards the ground, easing a crinkled piece of paper towards my hand. I lifted his shoulders to meet my eye, smiling and tenderly unfolding the paper. " That man you are sheltering is bad news, do you wish to help him or hand him to the police?"

My eyes widened at the familiar man's face, mouthing his name with a blush.

Hatake Kakashi...

I met his eyes determinedly, " N-No, he will stay till he recovers..."

Souta-san noticed the tattoo that slithered across the man's chest, he knew the triad that the stranger belonged too, after all he was more than familiar with the yakuza. He admired his master's young determination, and the old man noticed the lingering looks that Iruka-sama shared with the shallow-breathing yakuza member.

Ah young-sters, the old man sighed .

...

At first the voices slipped his concious, slowly easing into his mind. Then it grew louder , so loud that Kakashi identified it as one man grumbling to himself. He felt a sharp twinge as some sort of remedy was dabbed against his abdomen, no longer smelling of dried blood , instead it smelt like the hospital reception. The yakuza member agonisingly opened one eye feeling relief wash over him at the sight of his briefcase. The room he was contained in was neat, infact traditionally bamboo and wooden and bland in appearance. He shot up, clutching his abdomen as pain rushed to his legs.

" Where am I?"

Kakashi's hands shot towards the gun in his briefcase, pausing half-way to moan in pain.

Given how long the man had been unconscious, he was very alert noted Souta-san. He cleared his throat, sitting cross legged a meter from the man, allowing him to slowly calm down into steady breaths.

" You're finally awake, careful now you'll tear the stitches."

Kakashi raised a thin eyebrow, analysing the sharp outlook of the old man infront of him. Souta-san grabbed an article out of his pocket, almost throwing it at the stranger's face. He felt the heavy bandages across the chest, grimacing when he felt the sore wound.

" You lost a lot of blood." The old man said, squinting.

" I was searching...for a place to rest."

" -and ended up nearly bleeding to death.", Souta-san interrupted with a yawn.

" I know you who are Kakashi, so we didn't call the police nor a doctor since well, you're currently a wanted man." The old man sighed tiredly, scratching his oddly shiny bald head. " After all, judging by your tattoo , you're from **that **triad. I left that group a long time ago, so I also know what you're capable off."

" Then why do you shelter me?" The yakuza member whispered through gritted teeth.

" I was told too by the master of this home."

" By whom?"

Souta-san was not surprised at his abrupt reply, weighing his words upon his lips.

" He's awake!"

The yakuza member strained his head to gape at the intruder, watching his mocha-coloured strands of hair fly in the breeze. It was a movie-created scene, with his apple-tinted kimono alsos showing no resistance to the breeze. His breath caught in his chest, stalling for breath before gasping.

The tanned man grabbed his shoulders, calling out to another name in an excited voice towards the hallway. He recognised the warmth instantly, flinching as he remembered the old man's words ringing his ears.

" Souta-san , how is he?", the man inquired through a relieved smile. The old man opened his mouth, before clamping it shut with a hidden smile. " Look at his skin, its so pale...he must have lost a lot of blood."

Iruka's gaze was warm, yet his chocolate-tinted eyes seemed to hold so much more pain. Kakashi noted his dishelleved appearance reflected in those wide worn out eyes, trailing along his nose towards the blatantly obvious scar on the bridge of his nose. Iruka caught him starting, blushing a bright red in embarassment at the stranger's heated stare.

" He'll survive Iruka-sama, the man is of a tough background after all."

" How does barbecue meat sound Iruka-sama?"

Souta-san glanced at the hobbling old lady fuss over Iruka's order from across the house, shaking his head .

" NO FUKUMI-SAN, PORRIDGE WILL BE FINE. STOP SHOUTING, WE CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE EVEN IF YOU WHISPER", Souta-san yelled in reply. It was rare to see the old man yell , let alone lose his calm demeanour like that. But then again, only Yukihiro, the cook could do that.

" OKAY!"

Both Kakashi and Iruka shared a smile at her cheery reply.

" You don't have to worry about a thing , just take your time to recover..." Iruka blushed. When he blushed, it was an exotic sight . Kakashi stared bewildered, staring at those kissable lips in bewilderment.

During the next few days of recovery, Umino Iruka took care of Kakashi, leaving newspapers and books for him to read. Kakashi couldn't help but to admire Iruka's strength,his fragility seemed to contradict his strong soul. Every day, he thanked Iruka for saving him. Everyday, he felt himself grow more and more attached to the blushing man.

* * *

><p><strong>IRUKA POV<strong>

I saw his tattoo the day I found him in the snow, bleeding to death. The next day a yakuza member was said to have been shot in the stomach, killing another man. Fukumi-san fussed over Kakashi too, filling him up with sweets and the occasional barbecue meat sneaked under Souta-san's nose. Of course the old man knew, his eyes were sharper than the rest of us.

Souta-san offered to wipe Kakashi, even though he was so busy with household duties. I took his job instead, sliding open the door with concrete in my stomach.

Why was I so nervous?

Why did my heart beat under that unrelenting yet suspicious gaze from Kakashi?

I wiped the frown off my face, plastering on a smile that I'd practicised.

" Kakashi-san, I'm going to wipe you now."

Kakashi seemed unperturbed at my presence, nodding his head through half-lidded eyes. No, something was wrong and I sensed it immediately. The silver-haired yakuza member grabbed me by the hand, pulling me towards his perfectly sculptured face. Ah, those hypnotic eyes drew me closer till our nose was millimeters form touching. He gently let me go, still lingering his finger tips along my wrist.

'_Somehow, this family doesn't seem afraid of me.'_ Kakashi pondered.

" You knew didn't you...about my identity.", it wasn't a question directed at me instead it was a statement, as raw and painful as it was. Even Kakashi was slightly taken back at his accusing tone. I draped his kimono off to reveal his pale , sculpted chest.

" Is the water too cold?", I ignored his question sullenly. My calloused fingers dipped into the water held in the bowl, widening my eyes at Kakashi's reflected pained face. He grabbed my hand, alerting me once again. I admit, his eyes were more than enough to hold me.

" You knew it, didn't you...my identity?" , this time the tone of his voice dropped a few notches.

"Yes."

" Aren't you scared at all Iruka? WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED?"

My eyes widened at his frustrated voice.

" Afraid? No, " I paused running my fingers along his striking snake tattoo across his chiseled chest. Each detail , each scale seemed to have its own story and I couldn't help but feel drawn into it. " I think its beautiful."

My surroundings was a rush of colours, slowly going into a blur as I ran my hands over his striking tattoo. He gripped my hands again, meeting my eyes in desperation.

" I KILLED SOMEONE ."

My eyes widened , " Do you want to kill us too?"

Kakashi sighed, resting his head against my chest.

" No , never."

" Good, I think you're ready to eat at the dinner table now. The futon must be difficult to manouvere yourself around.", I replied with a comforting smile.

Kakashi nodded with a defeated stare, " Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>WAS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CONTINUE? I WANT HEEAPS OF REVIEWS xD SORRY FOR THE FEMININE-ISH IRUKA, CAN'T HELP IT LOL...<strong>

**PLS REVIEW! RATED M FOR LATER.** **I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB WRITING THIS :D**


End file.
